


Nightwing short fic 3

by Fujix



Series: Dick Grayson Short Fics [3]
Category: Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Dick Grayson Gets a Hug, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Hurt Dick Grayson, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Touchy-Feely
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26591902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujix/pseuds/Fujix
Summary: This is Short fic 3 of the Nightwing short fics series, requests are welcome for this series.Chapter 1 contains the story details.Dick is stressed so he seeks some affection
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Everyone
Series: Dick Grayson Short Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914826
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. Touch too much

This fic is one of the few that wasn't inspired by a pic and just something I came up with. For this Fic the ages and heights will be:

Bruce - 44 6'6

Dick - 21 5'10 

Jason - 19 6'3

Tim - 16 5'7

Damian - 13 5'1

Dick is feeling the overwhelming stress lately from his work in bludhaven and gotham so naturally he seeks comforting touches from his family by going in for hugs, head pats, or just leaning on someone. Though he is brutally rejected such contact by his family, them not knowing about his building stress only makes them increasingly more irritated by his ever growing touchiness. When they've finally had enough they make their irritation known in not so nice ways, resulting in Dick having a mild mental breakdown and them then having to fix things to make it up to him.


	2. Feeling burnt up

Dick Doesnt even know where to start. So much has happened in the past year since Jason's return and things are finally back to something close to normal. With everything he had been dealing with from being called out by the team for hiding the situation about artemis and kaldur, to screwing up for an uncharacteristcally 3rd time at his Bludhaven police job, Dick is excited to get back to the manor and spend some well deserved quality time with his family. Considering its a few days before his parents death's anniversary, he could very much use it too.

He turns onto the Manor drive and parks his car just outside the front door, careful not to jostle his injuries from his bludhaven job while getting out. Said injuries obviously having been result of his carelessness and costing him a couple broken ribs and a twisted ankle. Ignoring the harsh ache in his abdomen, he locks the car and heads up to the front door. He doesnt have to wait in the stinging cold fall wind longer than a second before Alfred is opening the door and ushering him inside. 

"It is good to see you Master Dick. Hasnt it been almost a month now since we last had time to see each other?" Alfred chatters as he helps Dick out of his coat and hangs it on a designated hook. 

"Haha yeah Alf, its good to see you too." Dick responds as he attempts to go in for a hug but is unconsciously denied the gesture when Alfred turns and walks further into the manor, lightly scolding him that he should try to visit more often. He tries not to linger on the sharp pain in his chest at not having been able to get a hug from his grandfather. Dick isnt going to be a baby about it even if him and his stress could really use it. 

He follows Alfred into the kitchen to see Jason fending Tim and Damian off from the last of Alfred's cookies. His earlier unease quickly dissipates at the new scene before him as he approaches Jason from behind and snatches the cookie to quickly snarf it down. Looks of surprise turn to him as mouths drop open in dissapointment. 

"Grayson! How dare you, I had claimed pennyworth's last pastry." Damian scolds, his brow furrowed and ignoring the "claiming" disagreements from his brothers. Dick chuckles at Damian's cute way of saying he wanted the last cookie and reaches a hand to ruffle his hair. Obviously Damian stops his advance by grabbing his wrist and scowling playfully before disengaging from the other 3 older boys. He had hoped this time would be different and Damian would actually let him show his affection, but as he expected, he was instantly shot down. 

"Hey Dickiebird, you come for a visit?" Jason asks innocently, unaware of exactly why Dick was there. He hoped things would turn around soon but knowing his family, the stress and depression easily slip in. Feeling burnt up and craving his family's affection more than ever, injuries plaguing his body, and guilt plaguing his mind, Dick almost couldnt contain the urge to ask his brothers for a little skinship. Though even just asking, Dick knew it made his family uncomfortable because of the past problems that have developed between them. It was honestly getting exhuasting trying to break up constant fights and keep the family from breaking apart, or putting the pieces back together when they do destroy themselves. He supposes it was all he could do to keep his second family from falling apart the way is first one did, in a literal sense almost. 

Dick suddenly winces when pain shoots up the left side of of his chest where Jason had attempted to pull him from his thoughts with a nudge to his side with his elbow. All three of his younger brothers and even Alfred stop to look at him, waiting for an explanation as to why he might be hiding an injury, again. 

"Ah yeah, police work got a bit intense recently, so feeling a bit sore." Dick shrugs it off, he knew his injuries weren't serious and would heal quickly if he rested. Though how they didnt notice his slight limp from his twisted ankle before his injuired abdomen was a mystery to him.

'Maybe cause they dont care'

Dick flinches at the intrusive thought, quickly shaking it from his mind. That's ridiculous. Just because they didn't give as much affection as he did didn't mean they didn't care about him. Besides, their reaction to his pain earlier proved they cared.............right?


	3. The start

Its not long before Bruce joins the commotion in the kitchen, causing Dick's stress level to rise even higher. Bruce will notice something's up with Dick a lot sooner than his little brothers. Even if what's "up" is Dick's simple need for affection, in this family its already a stretch for him to be the only one giving the affection; let alone receiving any. Which is ridiculous now that he thinks about it, he should just tell them; he knows they'll try to help. Except he can't. The stupid insecurities in the back of his mind, preaching things he knows are lies but cant help but fall victim to and believe despite the bonds he's tried to forge with his family. He realizes he's zoned out too long when he comes back out of his thoughts to Bruce staring at him with an incredulous look. 

"Ah haha sorry, just a bit worn out recently but don't worry I just need a good night's sleep" Dick excuses nervously. Bruce stares a second longer before nodding and adorning a look of relief under a veil of uninterest. Dick hurriedly tries to change the subject by turning his attention to Jason, slinging an arm over his shoulder and leaning on him slightly. 

"So little wing, how things been over in crime alley?" Dick asks, ignoring the painful ache in his chest at the sudden relief he feels wash over him from touching his brother. He easily feels Jason slightly tense underneath his touch and hopes that Jason wont shrug him off and away. His hopes end in vain.

"Uh yea, everything's doing great, beating bastards' asses getting more fun despite the no kill rule" Jason replies and he shrugs Dick off a bit rougher than he may have intended and side steps away towards Alfred. Dick turns a horrid wince inward so no one sees what such a small, characteristically normal, action has done to him. The talking continues as they make their way into the dining room to get seated so Alfred can begin serving dinner. Though Dick's injuries are now starting to get angry with him. His ankle throbs horribly, having must have stepped with it wrong despite only having just arrived 20 minutes ago. Meanwhile his ribs add to the increasing painful tightness in his chest. He would rather the night being going a bit faster, considering what he's experienced in the last mere 20 minutes; he wouldn't be surprised if he broke down in the next hour. Something he'd rather not make his little brothers watch. He takes his seat to the right of where Bruce now sits at the head of the table just as Jason takes his seat across from Dick. They make eye contact for the first time that night and suspicion flickers through Jason's eyes before Dick can think to plaster on his Grayson original smile. He cusses himself out behind his smile and hides his pain deeper underneath his emotional mask.

Alfred enters the room with his cart and their dishes of food and approaches Bruce at the head of the table. When Dick gets his own plate he cringes at the sight. It looks amazing, really, but also too much. Dick also hadn't been eating well so his weight had started to decline, as such he couldn't eat what he normally should. He had forgotten until now and he hoped he wouldn't end up making himself sick trying to eat it all. Though he supposes that would also not go his way just like everything else has been for the past 2 and a half weeks. 

"Thanks Alfie, looks great" He thanks his adoptive grandfather with the rest of his brothers before picking up his fork and hesitantly starts eating. Its 2 hours later and he had managed to finish his food. They had been talking for quite a while after they finished dinner but the whole time during their conversation Dick already wasn't feeling well. He can feel it stirring in his stomach and he knows its going to come up but he wants to hope it wont. Dick decides he definitely doesn't want to throw up in front of everyone so he excuses himself, reassuring any possible suspicion with excuses of just going to the bathroom. Standing and walking is making his sick feeling worse and as soon as he gets to his bathroom he collapses in front of the toilet, stomach involuntarily emptying of Alfred's dinner he had just made. A stray tear slips out his eye as he leans almost exhaustedly against the toilet, he felt like he might whine. He didn't feel good cause he pushed himself to eat too much, his ribs and ankle throb, and he was so tired he just wanted to sleep. Or what he really wanted was a hug, wanted some kind of affectionate touch from his family. But he also wanted to make sure his family was happy, and if being too touchy or making them be affectionate with each other would make them uncomfortable, then he'd have to be fine without it. 


End file.
